Teagan Guerrin
} |name = Teagan Guerrin |image = Bann teagan guerrin.jpg |px = 270px |title = Bann of Rainesfere Arl as of Dragon Age: The Silent GroveAlistair refers to Teagan as Arl but it is unknown which arling he rules. |class = Warrior |specialization = Champion |rank = Lieutenant |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Rowan (sister) Eamon (brother) Isolde (sister-in-law) Connor (nephew) Cailan Theirin (nephew) Ser Ferris the Red (great-uncle) Rowan (niece; born if Connor dies) |location = Redcliffe |quests = The Arl of Redcliffe A Village Under Siege The Attack at Nightfall The Urn of Sacred Ashes The Landsmeet Massacre in the Market King Alistair (quest) |voice = Timothy Watson |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Silent Grove (mentioned) }} Teagan Guerrin is the Bann of Rainesfere. He is Arl Eamon Guerrin's younger brother as well as the brother of Rowan, the deceased queen of Ferelden and a member of the Guerrin family. This makes him an uncle to King Cailan Theirin. Background Like his brother Eamon, Teagan spent at least a part of his childhood in Redcliffe before he was sent to the north to live with relations in the Free Marches as their father and sister joined the rebellion. He was 8 years old when his father perished at the battle of West Hill. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Skills During the brawl in the Redcliffe Castle, Teagan will use the following skills: Trivia * While Teagan normally is seen wearing only his noble's outfit in Redcliffe, during his cutscenes in Denerim he is wearing a set of veridium heavy chainmail. * If the Warden is female, she can optionally flirt with Teagan at the chantry. This does not lead anywhere, and has no effect on any romanced companions (even if they are in the party). * Teagan's eyes between Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age II are different colors, blue in Origins and brown in Dragon Age II; this may be due to a mistake by the developers. * Before the final battle his name is Lord Teagan, not Bann Teagan. * Despite being told to stay behind in Redcliffe, Teagan will be seen in Denerim during the final battle. * In Dragon Age: The Silent Grove comic, set in 9:38 Dragon, King Alistair will mention 'Arl Teagan'. Quotes * (while ensorcelled by the demon) "Marmalade!" * "And now Denerim is under assault by the darkspawn. The death toll will be... staggering. I wish you luck, Grey Warden, for all our sakes." Dialogue * Anora: "Bann Teagan, my father is doing what is best." * Teagan: "Did he also do what was best for your husband, Your Majesty?" * Female Warden: "Do you have any family, yourself?" * Teagan: "Oh...you mean, am I married? I...no. No, I've never had the pleasure. If I did, I'd be lucky to find a woman as lovely as yourself." * Female Warden: "Very lucky." * Alistair (to the Champion of Kirkwall): "Right! I'm Alistair, uh...King of Ferelden. And this is Teagan, my uncle. Sort of." * Teagan: "I'm actually Teagan. I'm only sort of his uncle." * Alistair (if he married the human noble in DA:O): "Well, back to the old ball and chain." * Teagan: "You know the Queen really hates it when you call her that." * Alistair: "No, she doesn't. Just because she killed an Archdemon... she doesn't scare me." * Teagan: "You keep telling yourself that, Your Majesty." If you ask where Teagan is when you first interact with Connor: * Connor (Demon): "But Uncle is here. Say hello, Uncle!" * Controlled Teagan: "Hello Uncle!" In Dragon Age II, while speaking with a female Hawke, possibly in reference to a female Warden: * Teagan: "You're very brave. Take this, with my blessings. You remind me of someone...I hold dear, though I never had the courage to say that to her." Gallery Bann Teagan (10).jpg|Bann Teagan challenging Loghain Bann Teagan.jpg|Bann Teagan outside Redcliffe Chantry Bann Teagan (2).jpg|Bann Teagan with Isolde NPC-Bann Teagan.jpg|A controlled Teagan looks up to a possessed Connor TeaganGuerrin.png|Bann Teagan in Dragon Age II Teagan.jpg|Bann Teagan Guerrin - "Mark Of The Assassin" DLC See also * Kaitlyn * Bella References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Mark of the Assassin characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Warriors